1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display terminal and a computer-readable medium storing a display terminal program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display terminal equipped with a nonvolatile display device and a computer-readable medium storing a display terminal program that controls the display terminal equipped with the nonvolatile display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known display terminal equipped with a nonvolatile display device has been used. The nonvolatile display device holds a display condition even if a power supply has been cut off. Even if such a known display terminal holds the display condition at the time when a power supply is turned off, it may not be possible for a user to continuously use the display terminal, unless the user recognizes what information is displayed on the display terminal upon next start-up. To solve the problem, a known display terminal, such as the display terminal described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-187927, stores the most recently displayed information in a nonvolatile storage device.